The present invention relates to a photographing apparatus and, more particularly, a photographing apparatus for use to the endoscope.
The endoscopic photographing apparatus comprises an endoscope, an endoscopic camera and a light source unit, and these component means, that is, endoscope, endoscopic camera and light source unit are various in their kinds. There has been developed an endoscopic camera into which a CPU is incorporated so as to enable photographing to be achieved under computer control. When this newly-developed endoscopic camera is to be combined with a conventional light supply unit, however, a matching adaptor is needed, which is inconvenient to the user.